The Person Who Changed My Life Forever
by Bingobaby
Summary: Updated, just put in to chapters to make easier to read. Barbara goes through some rough times before she realizes who the person is that changes her life forever. Starring Taker, Kane, Triple H, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the WWF, or own any of them. The only characters I own are Barbara, Calie, Amy, and the names of the triplets. So, please do not sue me, because I am not making any money off this story. It is just for fun. Thank you Bingobaby.

The Person Who Changed My Life Forever 

          As I sit in the passenger seat of our van on the way home from the hospital, I look over to my husband, Mark Callaway, who is driving us through the streets of Houston. I start to think back to how my life was not like this about a year and half ago. Well I guess I better start from the beginning. 

Before my life was turned upside down, I was your typical college student, who looked like a model off a magazine. I had long light brown hair with red highlights, brown eyes, and tall and skinny as a pole. I was getting my degree in Early Childhood Education. I also was living with my parents in a small town outside of St. Louis and enjoying my life.

Well one day, I thought I met the person of my dreams, but I thought wrong. After we were dating for sometime, he talked me into giving up my career and traveling with him around the United States for his career and to live with him in his apartment in Boston. This person's name is Paul "Triple H" Levesque, who is one of the WWF top superstars. Even though I was happy with him, I always had this strange feeling we would never last. 

Well, my feeling was right. I walked in on him kissing another women in his locker room. I was so devastated that I just ran out of the room crying my eyes out. I did not know whom to turn to. So, I went to the two people who became my friends from day one and would risk their lives for me.

Before I was about to knock on Mark "Taker" Callaway and Glen "Kane" Jacobs's locker room door, I started to cry again. Glen must have heard me crying, because he came to the door, pulled me inside, and asked me, "Barbara, what's wrong?"

When I was explaining to them what had happen, I just kept on crying because it hurt so much. They barely understood me, but it did finally come all out. After I finished telling them what had happen, I saw how red Mark was in the face with frustration towards Paul, because he never trusted Paul in the first place. Glen on the other hand was just holding me and trying to calm me down and reassure me that everything would be all right and that they would be there for me.

Mark got so mad that he had to leave the room, before doing something or saying something he might regret. I asked Glen, "Where is he going?"

Glen responded, "He is probably going to make sure that he will never hurt you again." I hope, Glen thought to himself.

All I could think about was what Mark was going to do to Paul. When he did come back into the room, he walked over to me and sat down. He then motion to Glen to leave us alone for a while. I asked him, "What did you do?"

He told me, "I took care of him and he will never hurt you again." I also told him, "That me or Glen will be back later to get your stuff out of his locker room and your hotel room later on tonight. Also that he should stay away from your apartment for the next couple of days until you are completely moved out of there."

I was so happy at the time that he would consider helping me out of situation with Paul, but then I let reality set in and thought about what I was going to do. I then asked him, "Where am I going to go? I have no money, no job, no car, and I clearly cannot go back to my parents. Not after the argument we got into about me moving in with Paul and leaving my career behind." 

Mark said, "You will not have to move back with your parents, because I got plenty of room at my house in Houston, and I insist that you stay with me until you can get back on your feet."

I told him, "You do not have to put me up at your place, and I am clearly capable of finding a place to stay at."

He then insisted even more that I stay with him at his house and he would not take no for an answer. I told him, "Fine, but I insist on paying you back some how."

He then said, "Fine, but right now we need to talk to Vince to see if he can get me and you on a flight to Boston tonight. So, we can move you out tomorrow."

Therefore, we left his dressing room in search for Vince. When we found him, he was talking with one of the other crewmembers. We then went up to him and Mark, explained everything to him that had happen in the last hour, and then asked him, if he could get me and him on a flight to Boston tonight after the Raw taping.

Vince then said, "Sure, I think I can arrange something."

I then said, "I don't need a ticket to go to Boston, because Paul arranged for me to leave later tonight, because I was feeling a little tired of being on the road and I wanted to go home for awhile."

Vince then asked me, "Where is your plane ticket at?"

I then said, "Right here, why?" Then I reached into my purse and got the ticket out.

Vince the said, "Because I need it to switch your flight."

After I handed it to him, he asked me, "Are you going to be alright."

I said, "Yes, thanks to Mark, for giving me a place to stay until I find a job."

He then said, "Well, I might have a job for you if you are still interested in it. I know you have a passion on designing clothes and loved to work with computers. So, I think you could be one of our new designers for the some of the costumes and t-shirts for the Superstars. Also, I have talked with Shane and he loved your idea for a fanfiction section for WWF.com and wants to start it up."

I then told Vince, "Yes, I am very interested in working for your company, but would you mind me working out of Houston until I am able to save enough money to find my own place."

He then said, "Fine, just tell me when you want to meet with the designers and Shane to get everything started and your contract drawn up and signed."

I then said, "I will and thank you very much." Then I gave him a hug. 

Vince then said, "I will take care of your flight change and get back to you later on tonight." Then he walked off.

After Vince left us, I turned to Mark and gave him a big hug; and said, "Thank you for helping me out as well with my mess with Paul." Mark then said, "You are not out of this mess yet. We still have to get you out of that apartment. But now that you have a job, you will still be able to stay with this federation family you love so much."

We then started to head back to his locker room, when I told him, "That while we are heading in this direction, I want to get my stuff out of Paul's room myself. That way I know I have everything of mine, but I would like for you to be there with me just incase he is there."

He then said, "Fine, lets go then." We then headed towards Paul's room.  

When we came up to the locker room, we saw that the door was opened ajar. I knocked first, but got no response. Therefore, we went into the room and saw that most of my stuff was just thrown into a corner away from Paul's stuff. I also saw that my makeup case was open and everything that was in it was spread out on the table that I had it on earlier. I told Mark, "I just want to get this altogether and get out of here before he comes back."

He then said, "Fine, where is most of your stuff?"

I pointed to the corner it was in and to the table I had my case on. Then I hurried up as fast as I could to put everything back into my case. He then asked me, "Make sure you check that you have everything in your bags and then we can get out of here."

I said, "Fine," as I finished putting my things back into my case. I then walked over to my bags and check if I had everything. I knew there were a few items that were not in my bags, but were in Paul's. I went and got them out and was just zipping up his bag, when I heard him coming down the hallway and he did not sound to happy. So, I quickly zipped up his bag as he was walking into the room. 

Paul asked me, "What are you doing in here?"

I then said, "That I am getting my things together so I can leave your sorry ass behind." Then I walked over to Mark and put the items that I had away. Next, I motioned to Mark that I was ready to go. He grabbed a few of my bags and I followed with the rest. Before I walked out of the room, I told Paul, "I hope your are fucking happy with who ever that bitch was." Then Mark and me walked towards his locker room with all my things in hands. 

When we got back into his room, I dropped my things off into a corner and walked over to the couch on the verge of tears. Mark then put my things down and walked over to me and hugged me. He then said, "Everything will be alright, Barbara. You just have to get threw a few more hours and then you will be on your way to start a new life."

I then said, "Thank you. What would I do without you?" 

He then said, "Hey, what are friends for. You know you can always count on me, because I will never hurt you like that."

A thought came to me, how were we going to move all my things from Boston to Houston. I then asked Mark, "How are we going to move my stuff?"

He then said, "Before while I was talking with Vince, I told him that we would probable need a van to move your stuff. So, he said he could probable arrange for one." 

After he answered my question, I started to relax a little bit in his arms. I then eventually fell asleep and he just held me there until it was time he had to get ready for his match. When it was time for his match, he woke me up and asked me to go with him and watch his match from the gorilla position until he was done. I then nodded in acceptance. We then walked out of his room and headed toward the stage area.

After his match was done, and he came back to the gorilla position and told him he did great. Then Vince approached us and had our plane tickets in his hands. He told us, "There will be a limo waiting for you two to take you to the airport in about forty minutes, because I got you on a flight that leaves in about three hours." 

I then said, "Thank you again Vince for doing this, because I know for sure you did not have to."

Vince then said, "Your welcome, and I'll talk to you later about the job offer once you get settled in your new place."

As soon as Vince left, Mark and I hurried back to his locker room. So, he could shower and change before we left for the airport. While Mark was showering, I was gathering up his stuff together and putting everything away. 

Once he was showered and change and ready to leave, we gathered up all our stuff and headed out his locker room door and toward the exit of the arena. Before we were able to reach the door, Glen approached us and asked, "Where are you guys going off to?"

Mark told him, "We are headed off towards the airport to catch a flight to Boston. Then we are going to my house after we get all of Barbara's stuff out of her apartment. Why?"

Glen then said, "Well, the word is that you punched Paul defending Barbara in an argument that she had with Paul in his locker room earlier today."

I then told Glen, "He did not do such a thing. Yes, he was in Paul's locker room with me earlier, but only to help me with my belongings. The only thing that happened was me telling Paul off with a few good words that he thought were not in my vocabulary."

Mark then said, "The limo is waiting on us, so we better get going. Oh, Glen, if anybody asks where we are, just tell them we went strait to Houston, because Barbara does not want Paul knowing that I was serious about her moving out of their apartment. Ok."

Glen then said, "Sure. Good luck and I'll see in a couple of days." He then hugged me and shook Mark's hand.


	2. Chapter 2

When we finally got to the limo, the driver put our bags in the trunk while we got into the limo. On the drive to the airport, Mark and I talked about how many boxes and containers I might need to move all my things. We also talked about if I should take the job and when will be the best time for me to talk to Vince about it. We finally reached the airport and only had about thirty minutes to get to the gate before our flight was to leave. 

Once we got settled into our seats, I told Mark, "Do you mind if I try and get some sleep before we get into Boston."

He then said, "No, because you deserve it after the day you had."

I then drifted off to sleep and try to recap on all things that have happened to me in the last ten hours. I thought about how wrong I was for leaving my career behind and going off with Paul. Also how Mark came to my rescue and is helping me out. 

I must have been really exhausted, because I slept through the whole flight and did not wake up until Mark started to shake me. He was saying, "Barbara, it's time to get up. We will be landing soon."

When we landed in Boston, it was nearly four in the morning. After getting off the plane, Mark and I headed strait for baggage claim, we just wanted to get our bags. Once we had our bags, we went strait to the car rental place and got the van. 

On our way to my apartment, I told Mark, "I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere close by the apartment and get something to eat? Then we can get some rest and pack up all my stuff."

He then said, "Sure. Where do you want to go?"

I told him, "There is a Denny's about three blocks away from the apartment and also a Wal-Mart, where we can get the storage containers at."

We then drove to Denny's. We sat down and ate and talked some more about things that had true meaning to it. Once, we finished eating, we went over to Wal-Mart and got the storage container and some other things I thought would be nice to go with my new life. We spent about an hour and half there.

Once, we got up to the door of the apartment with some of our luggage and containers, I opened it up to let us inside. We then walked into the apartment and set everything down in the living room. Mark then got a really good look around and could not help, but stare at all the things that were there. He asked me, "How many much of these little trinkets and stuff animals that are on the shelves were mine?"

I responded by saying, "Almost all of them. I have been collecting them ever since I was a child, and when I moved out of my parents place I just took them with me. Paul thought it would be nice if I put some of them up."

He then asked me, "Where is the bathroom, because I want to take a shower and change before we get started packing all your belongs away."

I then suggest to him, maybe he should wait until we are totally done with all the packing and stuff before he took his shower. He agreed with me and decided to wait. I then told him, "I want to take a nap, before we get started. If you want, you are more than welcome to join me."

Mark then gave me a weird look and then shook his head. He then said, "I'll just lay on the couch, if you don't mind."

I then said, "Yes, I do mind, because you have every right to sleep on a nice comfy bed instead of a hard, lumpy couch. It is also big enough for both of us to share. So come on, we are not going to do anything bad just sleep." Then I grabbed his hand and pulled it while walking towards the bedroom.

Once we got into the bedroom, I kicked off my shoes and then help Mark with his boots. I told him to lie down and relax, get some shuteye. I then promised him that I would not try anything funny while he slept.

We slept for a good three hours. I woke up first and really noticed how handsome Mark really looked. His long and muscular body with his long red hair flowing down, his strong tattoo arms and neck, and even his red goatee made him look absolutely breathtaking. He started to stir a little in his sleep, I know he was probably dreaming about something and I did not have the heart to wake him up, but I knew he had to get up. Therefore, I started to shake him and told him, "Mark, its time to get up."

He mumbled something and turned over in his sleep. Then I shook him a little bit harder and he reached over and grabbed me. When he felt something in his hands, he opened his light green eyes and said, "I'm up!"

I then got out of bed and started to walk towards my shoes telling him, "The best place for us to start packing would be in the storage center down in the basement."

He asked me, "Why?" While he put his boots back on and stretched.

"I know for a fact that I have most of my stuff down there, because I only brought up the things Paul wanted in the apartment," I told him.

"Well, let's get started there and then we can work on the apartment later," he said. Then we walked down to the basement carrying a few of the storage containers with us.

We work down in the basement for almost two and half hours going through all my stuff deciding what I wanted to keep and what I wanted to get rid of. Mark could not believe how much of the stuff in the storage center was mine and not Paul's. It seemed to him that Paul did not want much of my stuff in the apartment.

Once we had everything sorted and packed away in the van; we went back up to the apartment and started to pack away all my stuff in there. We packed all my trinkets, stuff animals, CDs, DVDs, videotapes, and the rest of my things that belonged to me in the living room.

After the living room was done, we moved into the bedroom. We then packed up all my clothes and personal belongs. We were about half way done, when I heard the phone ringing. Mark asked, "Should I answer it."

I told him, "No, let the answering machine get it just incase it is Paul trying to call. If I know him, he will want to talk and try and reason with me on taking him back again like I did the other time."

"What do you mean, the other time. He did this before?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but I told him the next time it did happen I would leave him for good," I said.

We then finished up in the bedroom. By the time we had everything done and ready to go down to the van, it was nearly five in the evening. We both were getting hungry. I told him, "I'll make us something to eat."

He surely accepted my offer and followed me into the kitchen to see what I could come up with for us to eat. I was able to fixed us some steam veggies and some pasta in a butter sauce. While I was working on dinner, Mark just sat there and looked at me. He thought how pretty she was so how could anybody want to cheat on something so special. 

After we got done eating dinner and everything cleaned up. I told him, "You are more than welcome to use the bathroom tonight if you wish. Because I know I will probably will take mine in the morning before we leave."

He gladly accepted and then headed into the bathroom with a few clothes in hand. While he was in the shower, I got dressed for bed and got my clothes ready for tomorrow morning. I then got into the bed and waited for Mark to appear out of the bathroom. When he did appear, all I could do was stare at what he had on. He asked, "If there was anything wrong?"

I said, "No, I'm just surprised at what you wear to bed. I thought of you as a pair of sweats and t-shirt, not just boxers."

"Well, normally I do not wear anything, but I figured I should tonight, under the circumstances," he said as he came over towards the bed.

Once, he was settled into his side of the bed, I asked him, "What time do you want to get started in the morning. So, I can set the alarm."

"About six, because if I know Paul. He might of already figure out that you are here and might be on a flight here now."

"Fine and goodnight Mark," then I set the alarm and shut the light off.

When I heard the alarm going off the next morning, I reached over to turn it off. I then reached over to wake Mark up, but he was not in bed. I looked over to see what time it was and it was six. I then remembered that I would be leaving this life behind and starting a new one. I then got out of the bed and walked into the living room to see if Mark was there. When I did I noticed that both the boxes and the luggage were gone and so was Mark. I then walked back into the bedroom, grabbed my clothes, and went into the bathroom to shower and change. 

After, I finished get dressed, I walked back into the living room to see Mark sitting on the couch waiting for me. I asked him, "Are you ready, because I'm sure am. I also think you might be right about Paul catching a flight back here."

We then went down to the van and headed out of the lot. As we drove off, I looked back at the apartment complex and knew that I was doing the right thing.

The ride to Houston was really long, it seemed that we would never get there. About halfway through the trip, Mark asked Barbara about her family and what she did before moving in with Paul. Also about the argument she got into with her parents. She told him, right before I moved I was going to school and working at a little fast food restaurant. She also mentions a little bit about the argument, but did not want to go into to much detail, because it still hurt. 

After about ten hours on the road, Mark finally pulls up to his estate. He parked the van right in front of the house and got out. I must of falling asleep, because I did not know we were there until Mark opened up my door and woke me up saying, "We're home."

I just looked up at him, and knew my life was changing right before my eyes. He then grabbed my hand and led me into the house. He then said, "We can get your stuff out of the van latter. Right now all I want to do is get some sleep and you look about the same."

We slept for a good five hours, before we got up and got something to eat. After we were done eating, Mark then showed me around the estate. He took me through the entire house, showing me where I will be staying, and all the other room in the house. He even took me into his boys' rooms. Their names are Daren, the eldest, and Jacob. I told Mark, "This place is so beautiful and peaceful. I just love it here. And thank you again for letting me stay here.

"Your welcome. Now lets get you settled up in that room and yours so you can really call this your home." Then we walked off toward the van and unpacked my belongings.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple of months went by and I was enjoying my new life. I finally got everything square with Vince on my job and even bought a brand new car. Daren, Jacob, and I got along great and loved having me there. 

Since I had to travel a few times a month, I started to become friends with a lot of the other superstars. The ones that really treated me nice were Billy Gunn, Chyna, the Rock, the Hardyz, especially Jeff, and even Stone Cold Steve Austin. I even was able to put my differences aside with Paul and got back on a friendly level with him. But Mark still did not trust him one bit, and always kept an eye on him when he was around me. He acted like a brother would do for his sister.

I thought nothing could go wrong with my life now, until Mark started to get a little more serious with Calie, the girl he was dating off/on for a couple of months prior to me moving in with him. I started to notice a change in his attitude and so did his boys especially Daren. I knew something was going to happen, when Mark started to remodel the guesthouse to my liking. 

About three weeks after I had gotten settled into the two-bedroom guesthouse, Mark announced that Calie and him were going to get married in June. I was just in total shock of the news and so were Daren and Jacob, because I knew deep down they were hoping if their dad did ever marry again it would be to me.

As the weeks went by and the wedding was getting closer, Mark and I started to talk more about what would all happen after the wedding. He even got me to open up about my parents and suggested that maybe it is time you go back and talked to them. At that time, I started to feel something towards Mark, and it was not the brother/sister relationship we had been sharing for last four months. I just block it out of my mind and went on. Well, I took what he said in consideration and decided it was time to talk to my parents again. So, I arranged to spend two weeks with them about a month and a half before the wedding. 

I knew my feelings for Mark had really changed the one night that really changed my life, yet again, but did not know at the time. That would have been that stormy, April night that I had dinner with Mark all alone in his house. It was only four days before I was to go for my two-week visit with my parents. 

I was working alone in the guesthouse that night on a project that Shane asked me to do for the website, when Mark called down and asked if I would like to join him dinner. He explained that Calie was visiting her parents and the boys were at their moms. He just stated that he did not want to eat all alone in the big house. I said, "Sure, I'll be right up."

I then went up to the main house. We ate the dinner he made in the dinning room in silence. After we finished, we continued into the den for some after dinner drinks and some catch up time. We started to talk about what has been happening in the last couple of weeks and what is to come. He asked me, "Are you excided about going to see your parents and family after being gone so long?"

"I'm more nervous than anything else, right now. Because it has been so long that I don't know what to expect."

"It will be ok, at least you were able to get back on to speaking terms with them."

We then just sat there talking and drinking some more. Mark then told a really funny story and I could not help but laugh at it. All of a sudden, Mark leaned over and gave me a kiss. It was just not an ordinary kiss on the cheek he normally gives, it was an earth-shattering kiss on the lips. At the time, I knew I should of stop it, but I could not and I think neither could Mark after the kiss was deepened. After we kissed for what seemed for hours, but was only minutes, I looked into Mark's eyes and saw desire. Mark then picked me up off the couch into his arms and started to carry me up the stairs towards his bedroom. 

When we got into the bedroom, Mark carried me over to the bed and lay me down on my back. He then got on top of me and started to kiss me on my neck. He then started to move his hands under my shirt and I could feel his hands move up my stomach and up to my breasts. He then pulled my shirt off my body exposing my upper body to him. After looking at me, he went back to kissing my neck and started to work his lips back up to mine. Then he moved the tip of his tongue across my lips asking for entrance. Once he felt my mouth open up, he pushed his tongue in my mouth to deepen the kiss even more. While he was kissing me, I was working on unbuttoning his shirt and trying to get it off him, so I can move my hands all over his chest and down his abdomen. I then moved my hands to the waistband of his jeans, trying to get those off as well. 

He then stopped kissing me, and looked into my eyes, which were saying to him, please do not stop. He then moved his hands to the clasps on my bra to free the fullness of my chest to his pleasure. After he got my bra off and tossed to the floor, he then took his shirt the rest of the way off and tossed it away as well. He then moved his hands to the waistband of my shorts and with one hard yank he had my shorts and panties off me. When he saw me completely naked in front of him, he could not help, but finishing getting undress himself to relieve some of the pressure that was building up in him.

After his jeans and boxers were off and on the floor, I saw how hard his huge his cock was and it was just ready to enter me. He looked like he just wanted to start pounding away, but has to fight himself back. Even though we were a little bit drunk, he still wanted to take things slow. So, he started to kiss me again and work his way into me. He then looked into my eyes and saw I was pleading with him to move a little bit faster. After what seemed like forever, both our bodies reached our limit and we fell into each other's arms. 

After a few minutes of rest, we were back at it again. It seemed to me that we both really wanted to do this to each other. After two more rounds, we fell into a deep sleep. Before I closed my eyes, I realized that we did not use any type of protection.

The next morning, I woke up and noticed that I was not in my bed. I then felt that I was lying next to something. I looked over and saw Mark, with the sheet slightly over his body, asleep. Then I noticed where our clothes were. I just knew that we had made a huge mistake and I just wanted to get out of there quick before Mark woke up.

For the rest of the week both Mark and I ignored each other. It was not until he took me to the airport for my trip back home. The trip went a lot better than I expected it too go, but I really wanted to just get back to Houston. 

When I did get back to Houston, I noticed that I was not the only one living in the guesthouse. Glen had moved in, because he did not have a place to stay after his house was sold. I was glad that he was there, but I would not have my privacy anymore.  

By the end of the week that I got back from my trip, I noticed that I was not feeling to great and noticed that I was about a week late. Glen was even getting worried about me, when I would not come out of my room some days. A couple of days later, I decided to take a home pregnancy test, but I already knew what the outcome would be. 

After the test came back positive, I made a doctor's appointment to confirm it for sure and to see about how long I was. I knew I could not tell anyone about this, because what would they say or think. It was really getting harder to hide my morning sickness from Glen. I had to make a decision on what I wanted to do about it. 

After some major thinking and deciding, I came up with a decision. I decided I could not stay here anymore and wanted to move away. So, I decided to call Vince and talked to him. After I told him everything, he said he understood what I was feeling. He also understood that since Mark was getting married in a few weeks that I did not want to stay and interfere with his life. Vince then said, "I will be willing to help you in any way I can."

"I want to find a place close to the home office in Stamford, so I won't have to travel so much every month to go over things with Shane and the other designers."

"That's fine, when do you want to come up here and start looking for a place to stay?"

"Well, I will be up there next week for a meeting with Shane, and I was wondering if I could get together with one of your realtors to get the ball rolling."

"Fine, and I'll see you next week." Then we hung up.

  Once I got that out of the way, I decided that I needed to tell Glen that I was leaving the estate for good once I find a place, but I decided not to tell him my real reason for leaving. So, I decided that I would ask him to take me to the airport and tell him then.

The day I was to leave for my meeting with Shane, I asked Glen, "Could you please take me to the airport for my trip to Stanford? Because I think Mark and the boys are doing something today, also I have something important to tell you."

He then said, "Sure, I can take you to the airport. When does your flight leave?"

"In about three hours, but I would like to go grab a bite to eat before we go, so we can talk."

Twenty minutes later we were at a local restaurant we both like to eat at in town. After our food arrived, I decided to tell him now or never tell him at all. I said, "Glen, please don't ask any questions just yet. Just listen to what I have to say. I am going to move away from Houston in a few weeks, because I think it is my time for me to move on with my life. The meeting with Shane is not the only reason why I'm going to Stamford; I'm also going to find an apartment up there as well. I have already talked to Vince and he as agreed to help me in find a new place to live. There is no way in changing my mind, Glen. I have already made up my mind on this, but I would like you to keep this a secret. Because I will tell Mark and the boys before I leave."

"When did you decide on doing this?" He asked. 

"I was already thinking about moving for sometime, but did not make final decision until I got back from my trip with my parents."

"When will you be moving out?"

"Depends on if I can find a place while I'm up in Stamford, but if I do it will probably be the week of the wedding. Why?"

"I was just wondering, because I know that I won't be the only one that will miss you around the estate."

I then looked down at my watch and said, "We better get going, because I'm going to miss my flight."

He then said, "Fine." Then he paid the bill. 

We then left the restaurant and headed to the airport. After I was checked in, Glen and I waited for my flight to be called. Right before I headed to the gate, I looked back at Glen and saw that he was not too happy with my news. But I knew he could handle it, because he cared for me.

My trip in to Stanford went great. The meeting was good and I got everything that needed to be accomplished. After I got all my business taken care of, Vince and I went looking for an apartment for me. The apartment I found was a two-bedroom with a huge kitchen and living room with everything that I was looking for. Once I decided that was the apartment I want, Vince and I went looking for furniture that I needed for the apartment. He also was able to get me a moving company that would come by the house in Houston to move my things up here. I arranged for them to come two days before the wedding, because I was planning to leave the day of the wedding. Vince even said that he would allow me to take the company's jet that day, since he and his family would be down for the wedding and would not need it until latter on in the evening. 

All the way back from Stamford, I thought about what all I was going to have to pack and how I was going to do this without raising any type of suspicion. Also how I was going to tell the boys and Mark that I was leaving. 

 When I got back from my trip, I knew something must have happened between Glen and Mark, because they were always arguing, but would stop when I would walk into a room. I ignored their attitude toward each other, since I was leaving in two weeks. I knew I had a lot to do in only a little bit of time and I wanted to get that done and spend as much time I could with the boys. The closer it came to the day of the wedding the more upset I would get, but I would always tell Glen I was fine when he asked. 

The day the moving company was to come and pick up my most of my stuff, Mark had invited me to spend the day with him and the boys, but I told him that I was not feeling to well. I would of loved to spend the day with them, but I wanted to make sure that everything of mine got put on the moving van.

The night before the wedding was going to be the worse for me. I had plan on staying down at the guesthouse to write my letter to Mark explain why I decided to leave, but Mark asked me if I could stay with the boys that night and watch them while he has his bachelor party in the den. I told him, I would love to, but after they are in bed for the night then can I be excused to go back down and finish the work I had to get d

He then said, "No, I want you to stay up at the house the entire night, because the boys might need you during the night."

"Fine, I'll watch them, but as soon as they are asleep can I go into your study to work then."

"I can agree to that."

I then went up to the main house with my briefcase in hand and an overnight bag. Both Darren and Jacob were glad to see me. We had so much fun that night. We watch a couple of movies and play some games. As the night went on, it was getting hard on me, because I knew I was going to miss the boys the most. I think Darren even noticed that I was getting upset at times, but did not mention anything until I had Jacob in bed. When Darren did ask me, I knew I had to tell him the truth. I told him, "I'm moving away tomorrow, I would like for you not to say anything to your brother or your father."

He agreed, but I knew he did not like it one bit.

After I had Darren in bed for the night, I went down stairs to work on my letter I was going to give to Mark in the study. I could not concentrate on anything I was writing, because I was getting hungry pains and the noise in the den was kind of on the loud side. So, I went into the kitchen to see what I could fix me to eat. 

When I got in there, I saw Glen getting a tray of beers together to take back into the den. He asked me, "Are you doing ok?"

"No, I'm not, because I just told Darren what's going on and also I'm having trouble coming up with the right words to tell Mark that I'm leaving." Then tears started to fall from my eyes.

"Hey, everything will be alright. I know you will be able to get through this just like you did with Paul." He then gave me a hug and held me in his arms for a while.

Jeff Hardy then came into the kitchen wanting to know what was taking Glen so long with the drinks, when he saw me in Glen's arms comforting me and talking softly to me. He then said, "Hey, Glen what is taking so long with the drinks?" Glen then went back to getting the rest of the drinks on the tray and headed back to the den. Before he left, I looked at him and saw that he did not want to leave me alone.

After I finished fixing and eating my snack, I went back into the study to write the letter. After I finished writing it, I reread to make sure it sounded good.

_(Dearest Mark,_

_When you get this I will be on my way to start my life somewhere else. I know the first thing you will be thinking is that I am just running away from everything, but I am not. I am doing this because I can not just watch the person that I have come to love over the last ten months marry someone else. So, I decided that the best thing for everyone is for me to just pack up and leave. I just want for you to be happy, and if Calie is the one to do that then I have no place in interfering with that. _

_Also the night we shared together six weeks ago was just one big mistake. I knew it should of never have taken place. I only have one regret of that night; it cost me the best friend that I have ever known. It causes me to lose you._

_I have found a really nice place to live and it will be close enough for me to still work with the company, so I will not be giving up my career. I just think it is time for me to go on and live my life on my own. So, thank you for everything you have done for me. I will miss you and the boys very much._

_                                                Love always,_

_                                                          Barbara _

_P.S. Please do not and try and find me. I have to do this on my own. Go on with your life Mark. Also, do not get mad at Glen for keeping this from you, because I told him not to tell you until I was ready to. Thank you again. Bye.)_

          I then put the letter into an envelope and seal it. Then I put it into my briefcase. I then walked upstairs and got ready for bed that night, putting my briefcase with the rest of my things. 

          Once I was dressed for bed, I went back downstairs to say goodnight. I walked into the den and over to Glen to give him a goodnight kiss on the cheek and told him, "Thank you for giving me the strength to finish my project. Everyone looked at us weird especially Mark and Jeff. I then walked over to Mark and told him, "Goodnight," and then gave him a little peck on the cheek. Then I walked out of the den and back upstairs to my old room to go to sleep. When I was drifting off to sleep, I knew the next day was going to busy for everyone.

          The next morning, I woke up and had to run straight to the bathroom and got sick like I have been doing for the last two weeks. Mark then came out of his room to see if I was all right. I told him, "I am fine. I guess it is just little stress." Then I went back into my room and got ready to head back down to the guesthouse to make sure I had everything packed and ready to go to the airport. Before I left the main house, I asked Glen, "Can you do me a favor?"

          "Sure, what do you need?"

          "Can you bring the boys out to the front of the house later. So I can say goodbye to them."

          "Sure."

          About an hour later, I grabbed my overnight bag and briefcase and went down to the guesthouse to get ready. After I made sure everything of mine was packed and ready to go when the limo driver got here. I went and took a shower and get ready to leave. 

          Once I got done in the bathroom, the phone started to ring, and I answered it. It was Vince reminding me that the limo driver will pick me up to take me to the jet after he drops them off at the main house. I told him that will be fine. I then went back to finishing getting ready. 

          Twenty minutes later the limo driver was knocking on the door of the guesthouse. I told him to put the bags in the limo and I will be right out after I made one quick phone call. I then called Glen and told him I will be up in about five minutes, so will you have the boys out front. 

          After I got finished talking with Glen, I went into my briefcase and got the letter out and put it into my purse and closed up the house. I then got into the limo and told the driver to take me up to the main house for a few minutes, before we left for the airport. 

          The driver pull the limo right in front of Glen and the boys, while other people where going inside. I got out of the limo and walked over to them. I told both Darren and Jacob that I was leaving and not going to come back. Jacob started to cry and asked me, "Why are you leaving? Did daddy do something to make you want to leave us?" 

          "No, your daddy did not do anything to cause me to leave. I just decided it would be better for me to leave, so your daddy can move on with his life." I then gave him a hug and then gave Darren a hug as well and told him, I will call you and let you know where you can call me and write to me, ok.

                He nodded and took Jacob and walked back into the house. Once they were in the house, I handed Glen the letter out of my purse and told him it will be up to you when you should give it to Mark. I then gave him and a hug. I then told him, "I will call you sometime next week when I get everything settled into the apartment." Then I walked back to the limo and got in. I then told the limo driver to go now, before I got lost the courage to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Four hours latter, I got into Stamford and went straight to my apartment and got everything settled into the apartment that I had with me. I knew it was going to be hard at first, but I knew I would be able to adjust to it. 

          Once I had everything settled into the apartment and got my schedule down, I kept my promise to Glen and gave him a ring on his cell phone to let him know I was ok. He told me everything that happened after I left. How Mark got upset and wondered why I did not tell him any sooner. How he called off the wedding and told Calie he could not go through with it. Also that he try to go after me, but the plane was already gone. We talked some more about my place and how happy I was to be here. I also gave him my address and phone number to give to Darren and Jacob so they can call me. We talked for on the phone for sometime more before Glen said, "I think someone is coming into the locker room. So, I will let you go, because I do not want this person to hear our conversation." Then he hung up the phone.

          After I hung up the phone, I knew Mark was the person who was coming into the room and did not want to deal with him again like he had to after giving him the letter. 

          A few weeks went by and I was getting along really well in Stamford. I started to show a little bit more and I knew soon or later that someone was going to ask if I was pregnant and how far long I was. 

          One day I got a knock on my door, and was surprise to see Glen standing in the hall with some roses in his hands. I let him in and showed him my apartment and he asked if I was feeling ok, because I know that you were not that big the last time I saw you. I then knew that I could not keep it hidden anymore. So, I told him that I am pregnant and that it is Mark's. I then told him he couldn't tell Mark. He asked me, "Is this one of the reasons why you left in the first place?"

          I said, "Yes, it was one of them."

          We then sat there and talked for hours about my job, road life, how I like it here in Stamford, and how I have been feeling lately. He asked me, "Do you miss living in Houston at all?"

          "Yes, I do. I miss spending time with the boys going horseback riding and just sitting on the back porch watching the sun set."

          After we go done talking, we went out and spend the rest of the day together. We went shopping, and then out to dinner, and last to the movies like we used to do. When it was time for him to go, he told me that he will call me every chance he got to check-up on me and to just talk. He also said, he will be there for me if I ever needed anything. Then we said goodbye and he left.

          Well three weeks went by, I was almost into my fourth month. I had to go to the doctor's for my normal check-up. When I got there I got some news that I was not expecting to hear. My doctor told me, "While I was doing your ultrasound, I saw that there was more than one fetus, there are actually three. You are carrying triplets."

          "Are you sure?" I asked.

          "Yes, because I also did a heart sound test and the monitor registered three different heartbeats." He then gave me some more vitamins and told me everything else is going well and said, I will see you next month.

          When I got back to my apartment later on in the day, I was still in shock about what the doctor told me earlier. I knew I had a major decision to make; should I tell Mark about it or will I be able to handle this on my own. I thought about it for quite sometime and came up with a decision. I was going to tell Mark about the babies, but I was more concerned about what he would think and how his feelings towards me. So, I decided when I would call Glen that night like I have been to talk, I would tell him what the doctor told me and see if he could help me out with telling Mark.

          When I call him, I got the answering machine and decided I would leave a message, "Glen, it's me Bingo. Please give me a call whenever you get in. It is really important that I talked to you."

          About five minutes later, my phone rang. I answered it and Glen was on the other end. He told me, you know you almost got caught by Mark finding out that I have been talking to you and know where you are for last month and half when you called.

          "Well, I'm sorry, but this can not wait any longer. I found out today that I am carrying triplets. Also I came up with a decision that I want to tell Mark the whole thing."

          "Are you sure that it is such a good idea, after so long."

          "Yes, I need to tell him. I know for sure I am not going to be able to take care of three babies all by myself. So, I need your help."

          "How can I help?" He questioned.

          "Well, I was thinking that since you guys are going to be in Stamford next week for Raw that I tell him then."

          We then talked over the plan on how I would tell him for almost two hours before Glen got interrupted by Mark knocking on the door wondering if he was ever coming up for dinner to the main house, since he could not get an answer on the phone for the last twenty minutes. I overheard while Glen was still on the phone with me. He then came back and told me that he will see me Monday afternoon. Then we hung up.

          The rest of the week went by too fast and it was Monday before I knew it. Glen came by my apartment and picked me up right on time to take me to the arena. When we got there, I was getting nervous that we might run into somebody before we could get me into their locker room. Once I was in there, he told me he was going in search for Mark and was wondering if I would like anything to eat and drink, because he saw that I was showing signs that I might need something. 

          He then left and I sat there waiting patiently for him to return. While I was waiting, I decided to read one of the magazines he had in there. I was not in the room by myself for ten minutes when somebody knocked on the door asking if he could come in. When they heard no answer, they came in and I was in shock at who it was. It was Paul and he asked me, what are you doing in here? 

          I answered him, "I was invited here by Glen. Also I have every right to be here, if you forgot I still work for this company."

          Then Paul took a good look at me and was in shock to what he saw. He asked me, "How in hell did this happen, because I know for damn sure you were not pregnant when I saw you two months ago at Mark's wedding."

          As I was about to answer his question, the door came open and in walks Mark and Glen. As soon as he saw me, he went strait over to Glen and asked, "What is she doing in here? You said that there will be a surprise waiting for me in our locker room."

          Glen tried to explain everything to Mark, but then Mark took a good look at me and then went over to Glen and punched him in the face. After Mark hit Glen, the Paul walked over to Glen and punched him in the eye. I then ran over to Glen and asked if he was ok and then I walk over to Mark and Paul and asked why did you punch him.

          Both Mark and Paul said, "Because he it the one that got you pregnant."

          I then told them, "No he did not. He was just there for me when I need someone to talk to. The person who got me pregnant is the person that I'm in love with."

          Mark then asked, "Who would that be?"

          I then walked over to him and said, "That would be you, Mark. Don't you remember what I told you in my letter."

          Mark then was in total shock of what he just heard. He then gave me a hug and asked me, "It's me."

I nodded my head. He then asked me, "You're pregnant with my kid and you really love me. That was no joke what you wrote."

          "Yes, I'm pregnant with your children."

          He then said, "Children."

          I nodded my head and said, "Yes, I am carrying triplets."

          He then tightens the hug and gave me the most passionate kiss he has ever given me. After we stopped kissing, Paul walked over to us and pulls Mark away and threw him to the floor. He then started to punch and hit Mark really bad. They were fighting so bad, I yelled for them to stop it. By the time Glen could get Mark off Paul, some of the other wrestlers heard the commotion and came to see what was going on. Some of them were shocked to see me also in the room with them. 

          After Glen got Mark to the other side of the room, I went over to him to see if he was ok. I asked him, "Are you alright, do you hurt anywhere?"

          He then said, "Yes." Then he pointed to a spot near his eye.

          I then kissed him where he pointed and then asked him, "Are you ok with what I told you earlier."

          "Yes, I am, but we have some major talking to do especially why you left when you knew I would be there for you."

          "We will, but first I want you to make sure you are ok and get this little mess straighten out." Then I gave him another kiss.

          After I got done kissing him, we heard Vince yelling from the hallway wondering what was going on when he saw everybody near Mark and Glen's locker room. When he finally came in the room, he saw Paul over on one side with a bloody nose and other bruises forming and Mark and me on the other with Mark having some bruises form as well. He then completely understood what had happen and was only going to ask a few questions to get the story strait. After he had asked what had happen, he started to shove everybody out of the room except for Mark and me to give us sometime alone to talk.

          Both Mark and I talked about how we feel about each other and I also explained to him why I felt I had to move away more in detail then I did in the letter I wrote almost two months ago. We talked for almost a good two hours uninterrupted before someone knocked on the door telling Mark it was time for him to go out to the ring. Mark then walked out of the locker room and told me to wait here until he came back. So we can go somewhere more private to talked some more.

          When he did leave the room some of the others came back to see how I was doing and how far along I was. Also they were wondering when I was due. I told them I am about four months along and the babies are due around January 15. Most of my friends were very happy for me and Mark, because they just knew that we belonged together.

          By the time Mark was able to get back to his locker room, almost everybody came in and saw me and gave me their congratulations. Mark walked in and saw how happy I looked and he was just smiling thinking how lucky can I get. He then told everyone to please get out of the room, so we can have some more alone time.

          He then walked over to the couch where I was sitting and started to kiss me on the cheek and proceeded to move down to my ear and said, "I love you and I'm happy that I have you back in my life again." Then he patted me on my swollen belly. He was trying to kiss me some more, but I stopped him. I told him, "No. Not until you go take and shower and clean up. I don't want your sweaty body all over me."

          He then got up from the couch and walked over to his bags. He then got out some fresh clothes and walked towards the showers. As soon as I heard the shower going, I heard a knock at the door. I told who ever it was to come in. Glen then stuck his head in. I motion for him to come further in the room. He then told me, "I think I will let Mark should take you back to your apartment. So, I just came in here to his bags out of the rental car and bring them in and take my stuff out and go ahead and take the rental to the hotel."

          "That's fine with me. Go on ahead."

          He then got his things from the room and took them out to the car and brought Mark's bags back into the locker room. He then told me, "I'm happy that you two were able to work everything out between yourselves. Also, I'll probably see you in a couple of days." Then he left the room after he gave me a hug goodbye.

          As I waited some more for Mark to get done, I got another knock at the door. Vince came in and asked, "So, where do you guys go from here?"

          "Honestly, I'm really not sure Vince. I know for sure Mark will be taking me back to my apartment tonight, but I do not know what will happen after that."

          "That's fine, but let me know what you plan on doing with yourself. If you are going to stay here in Stamford or if you are going to move back to Houston."

          "I will." Just as those words came out of my mouth, Mark appeared dressed and looked ready to go.

          He then asked Vince, "What can I do for you?"

          Vince answered, "One I wanted to know what are Barbara's plans and second, I wanted to let you know that I am giving you an extra day of vacation. So you do not have to worry about anything interrupting your time together. So, you do not have to come in for the Smackdown taping."

          Mark then said, "Thank you and I guess then I'll see you on Labor Day then. Goodnight Vince."

          I then also told Vince, "Goodnight."

          When Vince left the room, Mark came over to me and asked, "Are you ready to go, because I still have to get a room for the night?"

          I then said, "Yes, but Glen took your rental car and brought your bags in here. He thought it would be best if you took me back to my apartment and stay with me tonight." Then I pointed to his bags that were in the corner.

          "Fine, let's go then, because I'm getting a little hungry and tired."

          "That's fine, let's go." Then Mark helped me up from the couch and handed me my purse. He then gathered his bags up and looked to make sure he had everything. He then walked towards the door with me following close behind.

          We then headed to where all the cars are parked. Once we got into the lot he asked me, "So, how are we getting back to your apartment?"

          I told him, "In that," and pointed to my purple Jeep Grand Cherokee.

          "Nice ride. When did you get it?"

          "About a month after I moved here. Vince thought it would be nice if I had my own transportation. So, one day I just decided to go get one since I have wanted one for a while now and could never afford it. But there is one major problem, I am getting to big to drive it any more."

          We then walked over to it and I got my keys out of my purse so I could open up the trunk. Mark then put his bags in and shut the door. I then handed him the keys and told him, "You will have to drive. Since, right at this moment I can't." Then I got in on the passenger side.

          Once we got out of the parking lot, I showed Mark which way to go to get back to my apartment. When we got to my apartment building, I told him where to park the jeep. After we were parked, he got out and then helped me out. He then went to get his bags out of the trunk while I started to walk to the door of the apartment building. He then followed me up the stairs to my apartment.

          When we got to my door, I opened it up and allowed him to go in first. He set his bags down in the living room while taking a look around. He then noticed that I had it almost like the guesthouse. 

          I then told him to have a seat on the couch, and I'll be right back to fix you something to eat. I then left the living room and walked toward my bedroom to change into my favorite pajamas, which were a pair of Mark's boxer shorts and one of his old t-shirts.

          After I had changed, I walked back into the living room to see what Mark wanted to eat, but I noticed that he had his eyes closed and was starting to nod off to sleep. I then carefully walked over to the couch and bent down to give him a kiss on his lips, but before I could he opened his eyes up. He then saw me bent over and what I was planning on doing. Before I could get away, he grabbed me around the waist and pulled me down on to his lap. He then bent his head down and gave me a passionate kiss on the lips.

          Once we broke away from each other, he looked into my eyes and saw desire there. He then held on to me tight and got up off the couch. He then asked, "Which way to the bedroom?"

          I told him, "This way." Then I pointed towards the room.  

          When we walked into the bedroom, Mark walked us over to the bed and lay me down in the middle of the bed. He then climbed over me and started kissing me again.

          Before I knew what was happening, he was undressing me and starting to make love to me. He was doing it in the most gentleness way. He was taking his time and being very gentle with me. I think and felt he seemed to be a little afraid that he might hurt the babies if he went any faster or harder. After we reached each other's pleasures, we then cuddled up next to each other for the night.

          When I woke up the next morning, I felt something holding me tight. The memory of the night before came back, and I knew that the person holding me was the man I love. I then knew everything was going to be okay.

          For the most of the morning, we stayed in bed just talking, holding, and comforting each other. We talked mostly about me moving back to Houston, how the boys are going to react to me being pregnant, and how we truly feel about each other. Last, how we were afraid to tell each other about it.

          Later in the afternoon, Mark decided to get out of bed and get dress. He then asked me, "Can I use your jeep to go somewhere?"

          "Yes, you can, because I still feel really tired from the past couple of days. So, I think I want to get some more sleep." Then we walked out of the bedroom and I headed for my keys. I then handed them to him and gave him a kiss goodbye."

          Once he was gone, I went back into the bedroom to get out some fresh clothes. Then I walked into the bathroom and made me a nice hot bath. I then got undressed and got into the tub for a nice long soak to relax my muscles for a while.

          About an hour later, I got out of the tub and walked back into the bedroom and got dressed. After I was dressed, I decided to lie down on the bed for a while. 

          I must have been out for at least a good three to four hours, because I did not hear Mark come back. When I finally woke up completely, I smelled something wonderful coming from the kitchen.

          I then got out of bed and walked into the kitchen. I saw the most wonderful site in the entire world. I saw Mark in one of my aprons standing and cooking over by the stove. I walked up behind him and put my arms around his waist. He jumped a little at the touch of my hands.

          He then turned around and saw who was behind him, even though he already knew it was me. He then gave me a deep kiss on the lips. After we broke away from the kiss, he asked, "Did you enjoy your nap?"

          "Yes, I did. I really needed it."

          "And why's that?"

          "Well, I have been under so much stress lately. Trying to get things done for the website, new designs for the fall t-shirts, and worrying about how you were going to react to my news about the babies."

          He then gave me a hug and felt the tension in my back. Then he grabbed my hand and walked me over to one of the chairs near the kitchen table and told me to sit down and stay put. He then walked back over to the stove to turn it off.

          Once he had the stove off, he came back over to me and pulled a chair behind me. He then sat down and started to massage my shoulders to remove some of the tension. 

          His hands felt so strong, but gentle at the same time. I felt so relaxed about twenty minutes into the massage that I started to move my hands up his arms. He knew then I was fully relaxed and the tension was gone. He then bent his head down to mine and gave me a sweet kiss on the lips.

          When we broke away, he heard my stomach rumble. He then said, "Looks like someone is getting very hungry." Then he walked back over to the stove and finished making dinner. I started to get up to help, when he told me, "Stay put. Tonight you will not do anything except for rest. I realized I should have done this almost ten months ago. I should have treated you with the most specialist care."

          Once he had dinner fixed, he took off the apron. He then plated up dinner and walked back over to the table with it in his hands. He set the plate down in front of me and then sat down behind me. He then picked up a fork and started to feed me. Every once in a while he would take little bites while I took a drink of juice or chewed on the food. He fixed one of my favorite dishes; he fixed Swedish meatballs with pasta and a salad.

          After, we were both completely full; he got up from his chair and then walked over to the sink to put the dishes in there. He then walked back over to me and picked me up into his arms. He then carried me into the living room and toward the couch. He then sat down on the couch with me in his lap. 

          Next, he told me, "Barbara, I love you and you make me the happiest when I'm around you."

Then he pulled a small black velvet box out of his pocket and asked, "Barbara, it would make me even more happier if you would be my wife. So, will you marry me?" Then he opened up the box and took the ring out and placed it on my left hand ring finger.

          "Yes, I will marry you, Mark." Then I gave him a kiss on the lips with so much passion in it that he would be wanting more.

          After we broke away, he pushed me off his lap and on to the couch. He then started to get off the couch, but I stopped him. I then pulled him back to me. I then started to kiss him some more especially on the neck while I was unbuttoning his shirt and moving my hands inside. I started to move my hands up and down hi broad chest.

          While I was doing that he started to move his hands to the hem of my shirt and on underneath of it. Then he moved them up to my breasts and rubbed them in a circular motion noticing that I had no bra on, while he was stilling kissing me on my neck.

          Next, he pulled my shirt off my body and then pushed his shirt off his shoulders. We then looked into each other's eyes and we both saw the love we have for each other. Then we finished undressing each other and made love.

          After we finished our passion for each other, we sat on the couch in each other's arms wondering what we were going to do next in our lives. I then asked him, "So, when do you want to get married?"

          "Well, I want to get married soon, but not too soon. Why?"

          "Because I thought that maybe we could get married on Halloween night?"

          "That would be a perfect time. If I'm right, wasn't that the night we declared your new life really began with your new job and you're new placed to live."

          "Yeah, it was. But if we do it on Halloween night, it only gives us less two months to plan. Also what do you think the boys are going to say when you tell them about us?"

          He then realized that when I mention the boys that he was to call them and let them know about what time he would be coming home the next day. He then said, "Can I use the phone to call the boys?"

          "Yes, you can." Then I handed him the phone.

          He then talked with them for a while and told them that he had a big, beautiful surprise for them when he came home. He then also told him that he should be home before noon tomorrow.

          After he hung up the phone, I looked at him and said, "Big, uhh."

          "I also said beautiful." Then he kissed me, which then lead to us making love again.

          When we got done and clamed down, we got back to what we were talking about earlier before he called the boys. So, we decided that on Halloween night we would become husband and wife. We talked some more than realized that we were going to have to get a move on if we wanted to catch our flight on time to Houston. 

          We then got showered and changed. Then we packed up my bags up for about two to three weeks worth of clothes. Then we made sure everything was turned off and packed before we left for the airport. Mark had a car arranged to take us to the airport so I could leave my jeep here. Once the car arrived we left for our flight to Houston. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once we got into Houston, Mark and I went straight to his home. The boys were so happy to see their dad when he walked into the door, but became even more excited when I walked into the door. Mark told both Darren and Jacob that he had to talk with them. So we went into the living room. We told them and explained to them what all had happen. We told them that we were going to get married and that they would have a couple of brothers or sisters joining our little family in a few months. 

          We then spent the rest of the time talking and enjoying the time together. Glen finally caught back up with us at the estate, but we did not tell him about us getting married. We told the boys that we wanted to keep this a secret for right now. For the two weeks that we spent with Darren and Jacob went by so fast that we did not want to see them go, but we knew we had to. We all went to the zoo, swimming, and enjoyed each other's company.

          After Mark and I took Darren and Jacob to the airport and saw them off, we then went back to the house. We then started to talk about what we would all have to do to move me back to Houston, who we all wanted to invite to the wedding, and how big we want to have it. After a while I started to get sleepy on Mark, and he could see it in my eyes. So, he carried me off to our bedroom for bed, because he knew that we would have couple of rough days ahead of us. We were going to head toward my hometown near St. Louis to tell my parents our news about us getting married if they like or not. Also about me being pregnant and when the babies will be due. Another thing we knew we would also have to face is our federation family with all the congratulations of our engagement. Plus us trying to figure out when we would be able to move my things down here and talking with Vince about my plans to continue to work, but out of Houston again while we travel on the road for a while.

          The next day we left to go back on the road and to give everybody the good news we hope. After we got to the hotel most of the wrestlers were going to be staying at for the next couple of days, we decided to call my parents and asked them since I was in town if I could come over to talk with them about something important with my older siblings too. They agreed to the meeting the next day around noon. 

          After I got done with my parents, I wanted to go out to eat somewhere. I then remembered that my sister still worked at the bar she has been at for the last four years and would probably be working. So I asked Mark if we could go there for dinner to see my sister than maybe a movie afterwards. I knew that my sister would understand what I was going through and would support me in anyway. He agreed that would be an excellent idea and we left for the place.

          Once we got there, my sister was so surprise to see me and who I was with considering she knew I had some problems with him a couple of months ago. I told her everything that was going on and that we were planning on getting married. Also that I was going to tell mom and dad our plans tomorrow and wanted her to be there for us. She agreed to be there and support us. 

          Mark and I then ordered some food. While we were waiting on our food, we chatted with my sister and told what we had plan so far for the wedding and when it was going to be. Mark and I had a really nice time with my sister. 

          After we left the bar, we went to a movie. I enjoyed spending time with him and loved cuddling up with him in the back of the theater. Once the movie was over we headed back to the hotel. 

          The next day we got up early and dressed really nice. I put on one of my sundresses that I bought that does not make me look too big. Mark of course put his usually attire on, but I made him put a dress shirt on instead of one of his Harley t-shirts. Once we were dressed and ready to go, we left the hotel to go to my parents' house in my hometown.

          The entire drive there I started to get really nervous thinking that something that my parents and brother were not going to accept Mark and that we would not get their support in my decision. Mark on the other hand kept telling me that everything will be fine and no matter what happens today, nobody will stop us from getting married.

          When we pulled up to the house, I noticed that everybody was there and talking outside. I saw my mom and dad, my sister, and my brother. When Mark stopped the car, I started to get really scared. Mark got out first then went over to me and helped me get out. Mark then grabbed my hand so we could walk hand-in-hand up to my family. I would squeeze it every once in a while and Mark would whisper to me it will be okay.

          Once we walked inside the house, we decided that we should just go ahead and tell them before both of us lost our nerve to. So, I told everyone that Mark and I are getting married and we our expecting children as well. My parents were a little happy for us. They didn't like how everything came about, but they said they would give us their support in our decision. My brother on the other hand was not thrilled about it, because he just thought all I would be doing is throwing my life away like I did when I went off with Paul. He then flat out told me, "I do not support this and will not be a part of this." Then he got up and left the house.

          We then talked with my parents and my sister for a while. We told them all the plans we had made so far for the wedding. We also told them when we were going to have it and when the babies were due. We talked and chatted for several hours. My parents kept on telling Mark about my childhood and what he wanted to know that I would have not told him otherwise.

          When nightfall came both Mark and I decided that it was time for us to get back to our hotel. We then told my family goodbye and I told them that I will call and let them know how everything is going and the details of the wedding.

          On our way back to the hotel, I told Mark that I want to stopped off at King's World, because I'm getting hungry and I want a bite to eat. He also was getting hungry as well. So he pulled into the parking lot and parked the car.

          When we walked in, I saw a couple of my old co-workers. Amy, one of the assistant mangers, saw me and ran over to me and gave me a hug. When she saw me in the condition I was in, she was really surprised. 

          I then introduced her to Mark and him to a few of the others that I remembered. Mark then asked me, "How to you know all these people?"

          "I used to work here before I left everything behind to go off with Paul."

          I then told Amy what Mark and I wanted to eat. She said she would put the order in and bring it out to us when it was ready. Then Mark helped me over to a table so we could eat our dinner in peace before returning back to the crowd we knew we were going to have to face.

          We finished eating our food and talked while we sat there and ate. We chatted about what other things my parents didn't know what I did in my life. Also what stuff I used to do for fun in this town. Mark looked at me and could not believe that I was the same woman he fell in love with that did all those kind of things. I then noticed it was getting late and we still had at least thirty minutes to go before we would get back to the hotel. So, I suggested that we go. I then said goodbye to Amy and told her I will call. 

          When we got back to the hotel, we saw a few of our friends in the lobby as we were walking toward the elevators. Jeff Hardy then came up to us and asked, "How are you guys doing? Haven't seen you in a while. (Referring to Barbara)"

          I responded, "Fine, but a little tired."

          Mark then said, "We are both tired, because we had a long day. So, if you will excuse us, we will be seeing you tomorrow." Then Mark grabbed my hand and led me into the waiting elevator.

          After the elevator door closed, I was glad that Jeff was the only one that came up to us. Don't get me wrong, but both Mark and I want to tell everyone our news all at once instead individually.

          Well the next night went off without a hitch; we walked into the arena and headed strait towards the meeting room where everyone was going to be. We walked into the room and saw that Glen saved a seat for Mark, but did not save one for me. So, we walked over to him and Mark asked, "So, where is Barbara's seat? Uhh."

          Glen said, "I just figured you would just let her sit on your lap. Since there is not that much room in here anyway."

          Mark then thought about what he just said and agreed it was a good idea. Once Mark was settled into his seat, he pulled me onto his lap and held me in his arms. After everyone was in the room, Vince got the meeting started. He told everyone who was wrestling who, when they would do there promo shots, and where they had to be for the night.

          Once Vince was done with what he had to say, he asked if anyone had any questions. Mark spoke up and said he has something to share with everyone. "Barbara and I want everyone to know that we got engaged over the past two weeks."

          Everyone then got up and came running over to us. Some of them gave me hugs while others gave Mark handshakes. All the divas then pulled me away from Mark and asked, "Let's see that ring girl. Did you set a date already."

          I then showed the girls the diamond ring he bought me. They all thought it was beautiful. I then told them that we did indeed have set a date. It will be on Halloween night.

          After most of the crowd cleared away from me, Mark came back to me and asked, "Are you okay?"

          "Yeah, just getting a little tired standing up."

          He then pulled me over toward a chair so I can sit down. Vince then walked over to us and said, "Congratulations. Now, that you two are engaged, I am assuming that you will be moving back to Houston and traveling back and forth to the office like you did before."

          "Yes, do you mind if I do that?"

          "No, what ever makes you happy. I'm happy for you and you two belong together. I could see that the night that he help you out with Paul."

          Then Mark and I went off to his locker room and enjoyed the rest of the night together. I really loved it when he would wrestle and I could watch him especially when he would ride his bike down to the ring. The rest of the night went great.


	6. Chapter 6

Well three weeks went by and we were constantly busy trying to get everything done in time for the wedding. We were also trying to get all my things moved back to Houston while attending a few parties some of our friends threw for us. Plus with all the traveling on the road for all the shows and my own duties for the company, we were just worn out all the time.

          Before we knew it, it was already the beginning of October. It was getting closer and closer to the day of the wedding. By the end of the first week of October we had everything done and planned out. Everything was ready to go without having any types of problems along the way.

          On the day of the wedding everything was going fine. Both Mark and I were so nervous that something might go wrong to ruin our day, but nothing did. Since we decided to have a small wedding, we only invited seventy-five of our closest friends and family members to attend both the ceremony and celebration afterwards. We both decided that we only wanted four people to represent us. Mark chose Glen and Chyna (Joanie), and I wanted both my sister and brother, but since my brother did not want anything to do with this. I had asked Jeff Hardy to be there for me, because he always did act like a brother to me whenever I could not have Mark or Glen there for me, and he agreed to do it. Also since my parents were not going to be able to make it, I asked Vince if he would give me away to Mark. He said it would be an honor to give me away. Most of my family could not make it, but I did get to have some of my friends and co-workers though.

          Everything was beautiful. The dresses I chose for Joanie and my sister were a very simple A-line dress in the most lightest shade of purple that flowed out at the bottom. My dress was almost similar to theirs except mine was white and had little purple flowers flowing on the bottom. Mark, Glen, and Jeff all wore black tuxedos with the same shade of purple cummerbunds and bow ties.

          The ceremony was really nice. We decided we wanted to have it at the house with a judge performing the ceremony instead of a priest or minster. We both wrote our own vows, because even though we would follow the traditional ones we thought our own vows would just show how much we love each other.

          After we both said our vows, the judge pronounced us husband and wife. Then Mark and I kissed. With that kiss we both felt and knew we were meant for each other.

          After the ceremony was over the real party began. We danced and party till wee hours in the morning just having fun dancing and drinking with our friends and family. I think Mark was really surprised at me staying up until everyone left, because he saw how tired I was getting after we ate and danced as husband and wife. He knew that when I did show signs that it was best for me to rest since I will not be getting that much rest in a couple of months anyway.

          After everyone left and the party was done, we got ready to leave for our honeymoon. We decided that a trip to Hawaii would do us good. We enjoyed just spending time together. We spent many nights walking on the beaches and many days just laying around in the hotel room. I truly did not want to leave, because I knew once we did Mark would go back on the road and I would be all myself at the house. It was getting to the point that traveling was taking a tow on my body.

           After we got back from Hawaii, we had to get back to the more serious matters at hand. That would be the arrival of the triplets and how we were going to handle at being parents.

          Even though Mark and I knew he would have to back on the road, I think Mark wanted to stay home with me. I would have to reassure him that I would be fine at the house by myself.

          For the next two and half months both Mark and I were getting things ready for the triplets. I would keep up on my doctor appointments, make sure I was getting plenty of rest and the right foods in me, and I would only do things that would not put to much stress on me. When Mark would be home, we both would go shopping for things for the nursery like cribs, changing tables, clothes, diapers, and other things along that line. He would also work on getting both the nursery ready to go like making sure it was painted and the cribs and things were up and our room as well. Some of our friends threw us a baby shower to give us things that we needed. 

          As the weeks turned into days both Mark and I were getting really nervous about being parents. Mark especially because he thought that he might not be able handle being a father again. Even though he was still a father to Darren and Jacob, they were bigger now and he was not around them when they were little as much as he his now. We also could not come up with any good names that we would agree on. I was happy that Mark decided to stay home after the last pay perview of the year until I had the triplets and for a few weeks after. Even though it might of hurt his career, he felt he needed to and wanted to be there for me and the triplets.

          When the day did come, both Mark and I were sitting in the living room and watching some funny movie on the television. When all of a sudden, I felt this sharp pain in my stomach. Mark asked me, "Are you okay? Do you need something?"

          "No, I'm not okay. I think I might be going into labor."

          He then looked over at me and asked, "Are you for sure?"

          "Yes, because my water just broke." 

Mark then got up from the couch. He then helped me up. While I was trying to walk to the front door, Mark was getting my bag out of the hall closet I put it in and the keys for the van off the hook near the door.  He then helped me into the van and were off to the hospital. 

          When we got to the hospital, Mark just became a total wreck. He was so scarred for both me and the triplets. He thought something was going wrong when my contractions were coming faster than the doctor had hoped for. He asked the doctor, "Is everything okay? Should that be happening?"

          "Everything is fine, your wife is doing wonderful. I kind of figured her contractions would come a little bit faster than normal considering this is her first time delivering."

          When it came time for Mark to help out in the delivery room with my breathing and pushes, I saw the most brightest smile on his face I had ever seen. He helped me every step of the way making sure I held tight on to his hands when it came time to push. 

          Well several hours later, I delivered all three of our beautiful children. We had twin boys and a beautiful baby girl. The doctor told me it is time to rest and get your strength back. Mark on the other hand told me, "You did an excellent job, Barbara. I couldn't be any more proud than I am right now."

          The nurse than brought our children over to us, handing Mark the boys and me the girl. She then asked, "What are you going to name them?" I then looked at Mark and he told the nurse, "Mark Luke jr., Matthew James, and Anna Marie." When he told the nurse those names, I started to cry because he made me happy by naming them what I want to name them the names I had picked out.

          Three days later, Mark and I where ready to take our children home to meet our friends and family. I had the biggest smile on my face when we pulled away from the hospital.

          Mark then said, "Barbara, we are almost home."

          When he said that I broke out of my thoughts and saw that we were pulling into our driveway. Mark then looked over at me and asked, "Barbara, is everything alright?"

          "Yes, I just realized that I found the person who changed my life forever, and it was you that did it. I am also glad to be home with our children. I'm also glad to have you as well." Then I reached over and squeezed his hand.

          "So, am I. I'm glad to have you as well." Then he tighten the squeezed on our hands.

          Once Mark had the van to a stop, he got out first while I went to the back seat to undue the triplets car seats. He then opened up the door and helped me get them out of the van. We then carried them up to the house.

          When I walked into the house carrying Anna and Mark followed with Mark and Matt, I heard Darren and Jacob yell surprise and then a bunch of our friends came out of the living room. I was so surprised to see everyone waiting there for us to come home. Glen walked up to me and asked, "Are you glad to be home with your family?"

          "Yes, I am. I'm glad to have all my family here."

          He then walked over to Mark and asked, "Do you need any help man?"

          "Yeah, you could go out to the van and bring in the rest of the stuff, please." Mark said as he followed me into the living room.

          I then walked over to the couch and sat down. I then put Anna down in front of me. Mark then came over and sat down as well with the boys in front of him. He then told everyone, "We would like to introduce you all to Anna, Mark, and Matt."

          Darren and Jacob both asked, "Which one is Matt and which one is Mark? They both look alike."

          "Well, Mark has green eyes just like your dad, and Matt has brown eyes just like me. Other than the eye color they are both identical." I responded to them and everyone else.

          After we had made the introductions to our friends, I then looked over at Mark, who had the biggest smile on his face, and told him, "I love you, Mark."

          "I love you too, Barbara. I'm so glad to be home with my whole family here with me." 

          Then we kissed, and all our friends went "Ahh!"

          **The End.**


End file.
